Many challenges arise when attempting to grow plants and other photoautotrophs indoors. Among them, the greatest is the task of providing such organisms the radiant energy they need to optimize photosynthesis. Previously existing grow lights, such as high-pressure sodium lamp grow lights, metal halide lamp grow lights, and grow lights featuring blue and red LEDs, have addressed the challenge by employing a shotgun-approach. Namely, they provide a large, fixed volume of light having a fixed spectral composition with the hope that the target crop will receive the type and amount of radiant energy it requires for optimal growth. Such grow lights waste considerable amounts of energy by producing light with spectral compositions that are not optimal for photosynthesis. Moreover, they fail to take advantage of the fact that the effectiveness with which photoautotrophs absorb and respond to different intensities and spectral compositions often varies depending on species, season, growth cycle, and other factors. Additionally, in many cases, previously existing grow lights emit large volumes of light in hues that are unnatural, uncomfortable, and possibly even harmful for horticulturalists tasked with tending to crop under such lights (e.g., visible purple or pink hues produced by simultaneously using blue LEDs and red LEDs).